


sweet

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: “Ardyn,” Aera breathes as he pushes her back down onto the ground, “isn’t ityourbirthday?”He pulls back from his place between her thighs and gives her a pout. “What, I can’t have cake on my birthday?”





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> "is this just an excuse to make that birthday cake joke" yes.
> 
> happy birthday ardyn! this is uh, probably what he would've wanted,

“Ardyn,” Aera breathes as he pushes her back down onto the ground, “isn’t it _your_ birthday?”

He pulls back from his place between her thighs and gives her a pout. “What, I can’t have cake on my birthday?”

She opens her mouth to retort, but her laugh is lost in a gasp as his mouth finds her again. She shifts her hips slightly to get comfortable; he’s taken off his cloak and bunched it up for a makeshift pillow, but it still does little to help the fact that they’re trying to have sex in a cold, dark cave. Her guards have politely given them some room, anyway, and they both feel rude making _them_ wait in a cave while they have free reign of the carriage. It isn't exactly a romantic spot for a birthday meeting, but they'll make do.

She threads her fingers into his hair; his mouth is hot against her cunt, the brush of his stubble a pleasant scratch up against her. He drags his tongue slowly through her soft pink folds, and Aera spreads her legs a little further apart, hooking one over his shoulder. She a small, whimpering noise as Ardyn mouths at her clit, fingers spreading her apart. His mouth is damp with her slick, tongue curling to lick it up.

The air is cold in the cave, but the two of them are managing to keep warm well enough, both naked and nearly too warm with sweat. Aera’s breath catches as he slides two fingers into her, easy as breathing, and curls his knuckles up against her. She whines, high in her throat, as he fucks her with his fingers at a steady pace, easily managing a third, sliding into her up to the knuckle. Ardyn muffles a moan against her as she _yanks_ on his curls, her back arching as she shifts her hips.

He pulls away from her for just a moment, breath fast and voice rough, keeping pace with his hand as he murmurs, “Come on then, dear, let me hear you.”

He moves back in, lapping at her swollen clit, and Aera cries out as she comes in his mouth, voice an echo off the stone walls. Ardyn laps it up like it really _is_ his fucking birthday cake, dripping down his chin.

He pulls away from her with a final brief drag of tongue, and Aera bursts into a fit of breathless giggles. He leans up to kiss her, a mess, and when she shifts over atop him to meet his lips she can surely taste herself on him.

“Hmm,” She whispers, crawling into his lap, grinding her hips down against his aching cock, anticipation of part two of the whole celebration. “Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
